


Sleep Soundly Little Lamb

by ACosmicFrappe



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACosmicFrappe/pseuds/ACosmicFrappe
Summary: In which Shigure pretends he doesn't like watching Tohru sleep.





	Sleep Soundly Little Lamb

On nights when Kyo and Yuki were away or oblivious, Shigure stood at Tohru's bedside and watched her sleep. It was most likely the dog inside urging him to protect, to guard. That must have been the reason.

The younger boys would have labeled him a pervert. Watching a someone sleep was hardly _right,_ even if you were lovers...tentative lovers at best. Their relationship was as new as the first flower of spring and just as fragile. They could be torn apart easily, like petals in cruel fingers.

But still he watched over her, arms hanging limply, eyes serene despite the hint of malice in his stare. He didn't really have any desire to pounce upon her like a canine might a squirrel. The thought of ripping her clothes off made Shigure shiver, but the thought of fear in her eyes made him flinch.

The dog loved her. He needed her. He would never harm her.

Tohru's pink lips parted in dream-speak, her voice murmuring like a stream as she shifted under the covers. The scent of her hair tickled Shigure's nose.

She opened her eyes slightly, her gaze gentle when it rested upon him. "Shigure-san, you should be sleeping. You don't need to protect me."

This wasn't the first night she had woken up to see him.

"Go back to sleep, Tohru- _chan!_ " he smiled, his sing-song voice dishonest in its playfulness. "Pretend I'm a spirit, a friendly ghost of dog who wondered too far from its master's grave."

She reached towards him like a child wishing to be held. "Sleep here with me, Shigure-san," she yawned, her eyelids beginning to close as she patted the spot next to her. "I'll protect you…"

His hesitation was brief (had Honda-san just asked him to sleep with her? Tohru's innocence was like a language you needed to decipher. Did she even know what she was saying?) and soon forgotten. The comforter flew up into the air as he slipped in beside her, cuddling as close as he could.

"You're warm, Tohru-kun," Shigure sighed, wishing he could hold her for real.

Her face was so close he could press his forehead to hers, which he did.

He couldn't let Akito break her. Not _this_ girl. Shigure had felt heartbreak through the others. He had seen Hatori _cry._

_I don't think I could survive losing Tohru._

"I love you," Shigure whispered, chuckling when she snored softly in response. He shook his head. What was he even doing?

The man sat up in bed and swallowed thickly as he forced himself to stand. "Yes, _I love you._ I promise I won't let them hurt you."

His lie was heartbreaking in its truth.


End file.
